csofandomcom-20200223-history
MG36
The HK MG36 ('''H'eckler & K'och '''M'aschinen'G'ewehr '''36)'' is a machine gun purchasable with cash points in Counter-Strike Online. Overview The MG36 is a light machine gun that is chambered with 100 rounds of 5.56 NATO. It costs $3500 in-game and takes 4.0 seconds to reload. Generally, it has quite high firepower, low recoil, high rate of fire and light weight but it has low accuracy if fired in long range continuously. Advantages *High rate of fire for a machine gun *Very cheap for a 100 round machine gun *Usable scope *Light for a machine gun *High damage *Short reload time for a machine gun Disadvantages *Ineffective in long range *Purchasable only with cash point Release date MG36= MG36 was released on: *South Korea: 3 March 2011. *Taiwan/Hong Kong: 10 March 2011. **There was a resale on 17 December 2013. *China/Japan: 16 March 2011. *Singapore/Malaysia: 24 August 2011. *Indonesia: 7 November 2011. |-| MG36 Christmas= MG36 X-Mas was released on: *South Korea: 20 December 2012. *Taiwan/Hong Kong: 18 December 2012. **There was a resale on 17 December 2013 (50% sale off if player owned original weapon). *China/Japan: 18 December 2012. *Singapore/Malaysia: 4 December 2013. *Indonesia: 18 December 2013. |-| MG36 Gold= MG36 Gold Editon was released on: *South Korea: 14 March 2013. *Taiwan/Hong Kong: 21 March 2013. *China/Japan: 28 March 2013. *Singapore/Malaysia: 20 November 2013. Tips *The scope is essential in Team Deathmatch mode, especially in large maps. *The price is $3500, which is the cheapest for 100 rounds machine gun. *The damage is same to Colt M4A1. *It has higher fire rate and lighter than M249. *In Zombie Scenario, MG36 is recommended in Trap chapter as Trap has low money income. *In Zombie Mods, a 100 rounds MG36 can deal 2900 ~ 8700 damage to zombies. Users Counter-Terrorists: * : A SEAL Team 6 operative is seen arming with an MG36 in the promotion poster. * : Seen carried by Enzo. Comparison to M249 Advantages *Cheaper (-$2250) *Higher damage (+1) *Lower recoil (-3%) *Higher fire rate (+1%) *Lighter (-3%) *Shorter reload time (-0.8 seconds) *Usable scope Neutral *Same clip size (100 rounds) *Same ammo type (5.56 NATO) Disadvantages *Less accurate (-5%) Comparison to M60E4 Advantages *Lower recoil (-1%) *Higher rate of fire (+1%) *Lighter (-3%) *Able to zoom via scope Neutral *Same clip size (100 rounds) *Same reload time *Same accuracy (17%) Disadvantages *Lower damage (-2) *Cannot be enhanced Gallery MG36= File:Mg36_draw.png|Drawing mg36 viewmodel.png|View model File:Mg36_reload1.png|Reload phase 1, ejecting empty mag forcefully File:Mg36_reload2.png|Reload phase 2, inserting the new mag File:Mg36_reload3.png|Reload phase 3, pulling the bolt mg36 worldmodel.png|World model 936951_492544464148627_782429378_n.jpg|Ditto mg36 shopmodel.png|Shop model Mg36.gif|Shoot and reload DM_dust2_20130129_1240390.jpg|In-game screenshot mg36_promo.jpg|Promotional poster, Singapore/Malaysia version File:Mg36_culvert_promo_idn.jpg|Ditto, Indonesia version mg36cp.jpg|China poster File:Enzo.jpg|Enzo with MG36 Snapshot_20130721_0804330.jpg|Obtained from Coded Box MG36.jpg|Obtained from Bingo Event mg36 hud.png|Head-up display (HUD) icon Firing sound Reload sound Draw sound Which mode is the best for this weapon? Original Deathmatch & Team Deathmatch Zombie Mods Zombie Scenario I never use this MG... |-| Christmas Edition= Mg36xmas draw.jpg|Drawing File:Mg36xmas_viewmodel.png|View model Mg36xmas reload.jpg|Reloading Mg36xmas.gif|Shoot and reload Zs behind 20121218 1015300.jpg|In-game screenshot MG36 Christmas Edition 11.jpg|World model MG36 Christmas Edition 10.jpg|A Deer Guerrilla Warfare wielding an MG36 Christmas 20121226tt_5.jpg|China poster Xmastwrsl.png|Taiwan/Hong Kong resale poster File:Mg36_m95_m134_mg3_xmas_poster_sgp.png|Singapore/Malaysia poster mg36xmas_korea poster.jpg|Korea poster Mg36m95xmas_INAposter.jpg|Indonesia poster File:Mg36xmas_hud.png|HUD icon Draw sound Firing sound Reload sound Have you bought MG36 Christmas? Yes, of course! No, I bought another Christmas weapon. No, I do not buy any :/ |-| Gold Edition= File:Mg36g_viewmodel.png|View model File:Mg36g_screenshot.jpg|In-game screenshot MG36 Gold Edition 8.jpg|World models mg36cb.jpg|Obtained from Code Box Fgmg36gtp.png|Taiwan/Hong Kong poster File:Ethereal_mg36g_poster_sgp.png|Singapore/Malaysia poster |-| Trivia *The MG36 is a machinegun variant of the famous G36 assault rifle, and comes with a C-Mag drum magazine. However, the real life MG36 is no longer in production due to the Bundeswehr in favor of the HK MG4. *MG36 is the second machine gun comes with a usable optical scope after Skull-7. *Unlike other Christmas Edition weapons, the MG36 X-Mas has its own unique ammo, reload animation, and the addition of a silencer. *When viewing the MG36 X-Mas through view model, the second drum mag can still be seen, which may means a simple reskin was planned earlier on. External links *MG36 at Wikipedia. Category:Machine gun Category:5.56mm user Category:Heckler & Koch Category:German weapons Category:Weapons with usable scopes Category:Light weapon Category:High rate of fire weapons Category:Cash weapon Category:Weapons Category:Weapons with variants Category:Weapons with gold variants Category:Scoped weapons Category:Weapons with secondary fire functions Category:Weapons with X'mas variants Category:Machine gun based on assault rifle